


The Perfect Present

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, F/M, Midwinter, Presents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly wants to find the perfect present for her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, with the prompt, "Chosing the Perfect Present"

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind Aly, causing her to start.

She half turned and saw Narwat standing there, holding a purse and an empty bag. She suspected that he had been delivering crow feathers for fletching again. "I'm looking for a present for my mother and father," she explained.

Nawat nodded knowingly. "Oh, for Midwinter."

Aly was surprised for a moment until she remembered that he had been instructed on the seasonal traditions last winter by Falthin the bower. "Yes. Since they're coming as part of the Tortallan diplomatic party I'll actually see them."

She had received a 'letter from home' dream earlier this week that showed her parents packing; it seemed that Kyprioth was still going to give her those letters, even though her presence was no longer a complete secret. She wanted to get something extra nice, perhaps to make up for her extended absence from home. Her father had eventually understood when he came, but Alanna… her reaction upon finally seeing her wayward daughter was an unknown element.

"You should pick something sparkly," Nawat piped up. "Women like sparkly things."

Giggling, Aly elbowed him. "That isn't always true, you know."

Nawat pointed at a small display of earrings. "Those are shiny," he said.

"Hmmm…" Alanna didn't often wear jewelry, but there were a few occasions that required the King's Champion to dress up. "She might actually like those," Aly conceded. She considered a pair of pearly blue drops that she thought might highlight her mother's purple eyes nicely.

"You should get them then," Nawat said matter-of-factly.

Aly considered it for a moment, "yeah, I think I will."

After she paid, Nawat wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Are you done with your shopping now?" he asked.

"Yes, that's everyone," she replied after a quick check of her mental list.

"Good." Nawat tightened his arms around her and leaned down to whisper, "I have an early _present_ for you."

His hot breath on the shell of her ear sent heat pooling low in her belly and Aly melted into his embrace. She had learned, over the last few months, that Nawat gave wonderful _presents._


End file.
